


Eight Days

by Potato_Productions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hanukkah, Jewish Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Levi remembers about Hanukkah.





	Eight Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I myself am Jewish and I honestly I don't feel like we get enough representation in the media. Anyways, this is my holiday present to you!

On the first day Levi hardly remembered it existed.

On the second day he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't even want to do his duties. But he pulled through. 

On the third day Hanji bothered him about it. Digging out candles for them to light. Just like his mother would do, or a little later in his life with Farlan and Isabel would.  

On the fourth day he was annoyed. Everyone talking about the "main holiday". Ignoring and shoving his holiday into a corner. Just like when he was in the underground. 

On the fifth day Erwin had joined Levi and Hanji, bringing more candles... and a proper menorah.

On the sixth day Levi attempted making latkes, trying to remember what his mother did. Unfortunately he only ended up with burt potato shreds. 

On the seventh day a few soldiers had asked Levi why he wasn't excited about Christmas (unknowing it was also his unofficial birthday). Instead of getting annoyed and telling them to clean, he explained. Several soldiers had looks of shock on their faces, there where others like them too?

On the eighth day the soldiers came together. They lit candles, at latkes, and played with dreidels. On that day, even Levi smiled a bit, almost happy to be celebrating once again.


End file.
